Last Stop on the Total Drama Train
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train is a story about thirteen contestants (all from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) going around North America, visiting thirteen different locations, all from Chris's idea for challenge choice. There will be so much shock! Suspense! Thrill! Love! Drama! And even murder!... wait did I say murder? There will be a challenge to determine the teams on Last Stop, but you'll have to find out what happens here on... Prologue ---- (near a train station at night, Chris and Chef are dressed in all black) Chris: So, are you ready to do this? Chef: Are you sure we have to do this? Chris: Well yeah! We have to do this. In order to have a season where we go by track, we need a train and this is the only train they have here. Chef: Fine. Chris: Good, now lets steal a train. (they near a train and they look inside of it and see a first class lobby) We're taking this train. Chef: Fine. But, we need to take this right now. Chris: Why? Chef: I see cops and we need to sneak this train out very easily. Chris: Crap, get on the train! (the two of them jump onto the cockpit of the train) Chef: (looking at the coal pit and engine) Hey, there's enough coal to get out of here. Chris: Alright, I'll start shoveling, you start steering us out of here! (Chris starts to shovel the coal into the engine while Chef was able to start it. They soon were able to start the train and start riding it pass the cobs and it rides right through the fence. They were able to ride towards the contestants who were waiting at the train station, waiting for a train) Chris: YES! WE GOT IT! (hears an explosion) Chef, what the heck?! Chef: Hey, I wanted to do something fun. At least no one was hurt. Chris: Yeah but we're gonna get sued. Chef: Bleh, no one is going to know. (At the train station, the thirteen contestants are waiting for the train) Jo: So when's this train suppose to be coming? Anne Maria: I don't know, we've been waiting for ten hours now! Brick: Well, while waiting, I think this will be a good time to get to know eachother. Scott: I think that'll help a bit. Lightning: Lightning doesn't need to know a bunch of loser! Scott: I can tell what you're like. Staci: Yeah. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Chief Lound-Hawk created bonding. Yeah before him people just stared at eachother at an awkward fashion. Scott: Tell us something we don't know. Staci: Yeah my great-great-great grandmother Sedusa created porn. Yeah before her- Everyone: Shut up! Staci: Gees. Dakota: Well Staci, while you tell people about your thing, I need my beauty sleep. Sam: And I need to beat my high score! Dawn: And I need to focus on my meditating. (B brushes his teeth) And B doesn't talk at all. He's just going to brush his teeth. Mike: Well, all I can say is that- Zoey: You're cute. Mike: Uh-(turns around and stares at Zoey in a daze) Thanks. Jo: Love-birds. Anne Maria: Agreed. Brick: So, when's this train coming? Jo: I don't know but I'm sleeping. Anne Maria: Me too. (everyone sleeps in the train station and they hear the train horns and they all scream) Brick: Well, it's coming... I need to pee. (runs to the bathroom) Scott: This is going to be a long season. To read more, click on "Chapters" on the top! Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train